Video contact centers are being used more often as users start using video telephones. When a user using a video-enabled device (e.g., a 3G telephone) calls into a video service center, video self-service clips may be served back to the user's device. These may be pre-made clips that are served based on different situations, such as in response to general questions. Also, an agent may be involved in the interaction in which case a video communications session between the agent and the caller is used. In this case, the caller and the agent may be able to watch each other during the call. The agent may watch the user and alter the conversation based on a video of the other person. The agent, however, is using personal judgment in altering the conversation and may not always make the best choices.